Frequently Asked Questions
Frequently Asked Questions Duplicate Cards I obtained a Battle Card I already have, why can I not use it in my deck? Duplicate Battle Cards are only usable in decks at the same time when one of them has been evolved at least once. As soon as a Battle Card is evolved the game treats it as a separate and unique card. However, you may only have two of any card (original + one duplicate) in order to prevent things like decks of eight of the same card. Should I use duplicate Battle Cards as upgrade fodder? The game tells me that I can. The benefit of having multiple powerful cards in your deck is almost always objectively better than the exp you could salvage from duplicate cards, as in many cases, you will be trading a rare card for exp. However, it is arguable that having duplicate of some cards are not beneficial. It is generally agreed that the benefits of having a duplicate defensive card does not outweigh the amount of effort required to have them in your deck. In this case, you gain more from selling the unneeded card(10 gems times the rarity of the card & a booster) rather than using it as upgrade fodder. Bugs and Purchase Questions I think I found a bug, how do I report it? Go to the Kongregate BattleHand Bug forums or report it in game via the Kongregate button in the top right portion of your screen. I bought something in game but it did not appear or the game crashed immediately afterward, what do I do? Report it directly to the devs via the in game bug report screen. They generally get back to you pretty quickly. I didn't get a Rare Battle Card in my Gold Pack, why not? Gold Packs guarantee a minimum of 1 Battle Card and 2 Rare or better Cards (either Booster or Battle Card). The Battle Card can be either Uncommon or Rare (not Super Rare). The odds of getting a Rare in a Gold Pack are more than twice the odds of getting an Uncommon in Gold Packs but there is still a chance. Are Super Rare Battle Cards available in Gold Packs? Four Super Rare cards - Flared Up, Hammer of God, Meditation, and Safeguard - are currently known to be available in Gold Packs. Game Mechanics I used a Hero trait that is supposed to interrupt but the enemy's timer didn't increase, why not? Interrupt cannot make the timer higher than the original (if something takes 3 turns, you cannot make it take more). If you use Hero traits at the beginning of a round you lose the ability to interrupt since they are at maximum. What does Bonus Loot do? Watching the Bonus Loot videos increases the possibility of Loot drops from a dungeon. Neither Gold nor Fame are increased, just the possibility of getting Boosters Cards, Evo Jars, Crystals, and Hero Runes. You can still get just Gold and Fame, effectively zero loot, but the possibility of that happening is lower. Should I increase my Fame quickly or try to minimize Fame gain? There are pros and cons to having high Fame. The first is that you unlock all the heroes, the ability to fully level the Apothecary Artisan, and you have more keys available. However, if you don't have very strong Battle Cards being high Fame in King's Arena can be a bit difficult. Some players purposefully keep their fame low by dying in the last round of dungeons as this only gives you gold and Hero XP. This is a very slow way to gain Gold and is mostly counterproductive as you are not progressing through the game. It is up to you whether Arena is getting too hard or not. What does x card effect do? The wiki currently has two pages, Status Effects and Battle Card Abilities, relating to this. However, the devs have said that the next update will change the mechanics slightly, so we haven't put that much effort into clarifying these pages yet. Hopefully, we will have more information for you soon. How do I farm without over-leveling? This is linked to Fame. If you want to farm without gaining fame use Knoll's Wood IX and X Normal. They give good boosters without too much Fame. Hero Levelling and Choosing How do I choose which hero to recruit next? After the first three Heroes (Monty, Bree, and Brom) you are free to choose whichever hero you want. Each hero has pros and cons. The prevailing advice is to choose a hero for whom you have good Neutral Rare Battle Cards. Remember that you will eventually recruit all the heroes. Order isn't that important however, having one of each element is pretty useful early in the campaign. I'm stuck and can't beat x dungeon. What do I do? Go back and grind. Level your heroes, level your cards, get better cards, and be patient. Where is the best place to level up my heroes? Go to the hardest dungeon that you've unlocked. They generally give the most XP. Also, the higher levels of Amethyst's Trials III also give a good amount of XP. King's Arena I just earned an Arena reward but this Hero cannot use it, why not? Some Arena rewards are Hero specific. Drizzle Dagger, for instance, is only usable by Gilda. If the card is not Neutral, then it is a Hero Specific card. Go to the Battle Cards main page for more about how to differentiate them. You can find all your Battle Cards in your Collection, whether you can currently use them or not. How long does it take for Arena keys to regenerate? 20 minutes. Why are my heroes unavailable after using them in arena? Heroes become "tired" and you have to wait until they are available again. It is how they have designed the game to encourage a well-rounded team. Evolving Cards Should I bother evolving Common and Uncommon cards? That depends on what else you have in your deck. Common and Uncommon cards are almost useless versus end game enemies. But they will help you get through part of the game. As you get more Rare and Super Rare cards you will phase out Common and Uncommon cards. A popular strategy is to level only the damage part of these lower end cards and not to "waste" Sands of Time on leveling their perks. Which cards should I evolve? Neutral cards shared by multiple heroes provide the best "bang for your buck" when upgrading cards. Apart from that, focus on cards that are Rare or Super Rare when you have them. Should I always max out the materials for a card? They require so many! For Rare and Super Rare cards that are going to be in your deck for the long haul, it is worth being patient and gathering all of the required materials. You do not want to have underpowered cards just to have them faster. For Common cards it is always better to skip the perk upgrade, because you will need the Sands of Time later and the gold is better spent on other priorities; for Uncommon cards, it may or may not be better depending on how long you are likely to keep the card. Which Evo Jars are most important? You will need lots of Evo Jars. Some are harder to find and are still required in large quantities. These include, but are not limited to: Milk, Marmyte, Crystals, and Infinity. Do not spend too much time grinding at one location as it will mean that you don't have a variety of Evo Jars. Finding Loot Where can I find x Evo Jar/Crystal/Hero Rune etc.? Check the Possible Loot screen for each dungeon. The Evo Jars page has a list of the first (or only) place that an Evo Jar is listed as loot. After Knoll's Wood, each Area in the Campaign has ten dungeons, not including the three Amethyst's Trials areas. Within each area's ten dungeons there will be two dungeons that drop each Crystal type and one dungeon that drops each Hero Rune. Super Rare Evo Jars and certain Rare and Uncommon Evo Jars are only found in the Amethyst's Trials areas. What is the best place to grind Boosters? The most efficient dungeons, on a per key basis, for grinding Boosters are Knoll's Wood IX and X Normal. For 3 keys you have the chance to get up to two Uncommon Boosters. What is the best place to get gold? The most efficient dungeon, on a per key basis, for getting Gold is Amethyst's Trials III V Elite. All of the Elite dungeons in that area are good for gold but Dungeon V is the best. Choose one that you need the Super Rare Evo Jar for and grind. Keep in mind these dungeons do not give anything else. The most efficient dungeon, on a per key basis, for getting Gold and other things (Boosters, Evo Jars, Hero Runes, and Crystals at the same time) is Cinder Chambers X Normal. New Player Advice Gaining Gold, Cards, etc * Avoid selling Hero Runes, Crystals, and Evo Jars for cash early in the game if you can. You need a lot of these to upgrade your heroes and cards. * Play King’s Arena when you can, once you get to Fame 6. Battle Cards are hard to come by and Arena gives two each week for playing regularly over a six day period. * When you start opening Battle Card packs, do not spend gems on Bronze or Silver Packs. Gold Packs statistically contain more Rare cards per gems spent, however, there is a low but probable chance that they will contain only one Uncommon card. * Do not spend gems on gold conversion or material packs as these resources become readily available later on. It is also advisable to limit the amount of gems spent on key refills until you have a high amount of Rare cards. * Use Raid tickets when you have a limited time to play or you might otherwise "waste" regenerating keys. Raid tickets are a great way to get resources quickly without gaining Fame. Raid tickets do not give Hero XP but are otherwise a great tool. Levelling Heroes and Battle Cards * If you want to get through the Campaign quickly, pick a couple of heroes and focus on them. Spreading too thin just slows you down. However, you are setting yourself up for a weak total squad which makes King's Arena a bit hard. Try to find a balance in between. Getting Long Arena Streaks * When you have 6 decent heroes you can chain the three pairs together to get longer arena streaks. This involves waiting after entering a match before winning. You want to time it so that you use up part but not all of your Win Streak Timer (starts at 6 minutes after every win) while letting "tired" pairs recover. The length of time needed to wait depends on the number of heroes. When you have all ten you don't need to wait as long. With only six you need to wait 4-4:30 of your timer before winning. Then choose your next opponent, enter the Arena and wait to win. * Use heroes that have advantageous elemental pairings versus the enemy (use Monty and Fergus vs. Bree and Trix). * The settings button in the upper right corner can be used to pause the game if you finish the match too soon for your win streak timer. Before the dance is over just pause and wait. __FORCETOC__ Category:Browse